Generally, closed-face type fishing reels are provided with a drag adjusting device which applies a braking force to a spool supported rotatably to the reel body to apply a resistance against rotation of the spool caused by a pull of a hooked fish. The braking force is adjusted in order to avoid an escape of the hooked fish or the cut of a fishing line.
The drag adjusting device comprises a drag actuating plate supported at one end to the reel body and a dragging thumb nut engageable with the drag actuating plate, the thumb nut being screwed rotatably with the upper portion of the reel body opposite to the lower portion thereof carrying the mounting leg and is rotated to adjust the braking force.
Therefore, the braking force is not largely and quickly adjustable, thereby creating a problem in that slow adjustment may result in an escape of the hooked fish or a cut of the fishing line.